


Night Of Tears

by ShadowDispenser



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bunchofotherthings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Highelves, History, Slow Romance, Snowelves, Willaddmoretagsasigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDispenser/pseuds/ShadowDispenser
Summary: The Eye Of Magnus has been removed from the college- and Ancano is still alive, still standing. He's resided from the thalmor and now focuses on other things, like reading and learning manners.What happens, however, when the Dragonborn (recently turned arch-mage) brings his sister to the college to study magic? And what is it about her that makes Ancano so intrigued?
Relationships: Ancano (Elder Scrolls)/Ellori (OC), Ancano (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. May be slow to update sometimes. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Corrections and other similar things are also appreciated.

The College Of Winterhold radiated dimly in the sun’s light, the olden magic within the great and distinct architecture subtly drawing in mages who drew too near. Despite its glory, however, the College’s infamous reputation kept promising mages away, and only the bravest and aspiring mages joined its stone walls and resided amongst their teachers. 

One of the mages that resided within the walls of the College was Ancano. While he was no apprentice in magic, it seemed that he still needed teachings in basic things, like manners, and how to be nice. The dragonborn, who was now also the new Arch-Mage, had taken it upon himself to teach Ancano these things, thus letting Ancano stay at the college, even if it was for the most ridiculous things. Though it was ridiculous and stupid, Ancano was grateful. Not many people had ever helped him, much less possibly enjoy his company. For these reasons, he had left the Thalmor and was now fulfilling the position as the Arch-Mage’s advisor properly, without sneaking about; trying to find irregularities within the College and its students.

Ancano, as of this moment was in the Arcanaeum, reading a book at his leisure. Urag gro-Shub didn’t mind the ex-thalmor; he had never harmed any of his precious books, after all. 

The Arcanaeum held peace until J’zargo stormed in, searching for the high elf. He quickly sighted him and moved over to him, his tail swishing idly as he walked. 

“The Arch-Mage is back. He wants you to meet him in his quarters.” J’zargo, fulfilling his duty, turned and left the Arcanaeum, presumably to continue his studies. 

“I’ll make sure no one else takes it,” Urag says to Ancano, gesturing to the book. “You want to keep reading it?” 

“Yes, and thank you,” was all Ancano said before he left to meet with the Arch-Mage. Urag nodded to himself as he collected the book where Ancano had hastily left it. It seemed like Ancano was starting to use his manners. Urag closed the book and looked at the cover, wondering about Ancano’s tastes in literature. 

Urag’s bushy eyebrows rose slightly as he saw the title.

“The Night Of Tears?” He muttered, an unanswered question hinting itself on the underlines of his tone. From what he knew, Ancano wasn’t a sympathizer for the Nords, though he didn’t know his take on the Falmer, or Snow Elves, as he preferred to call them. It seemed that Urag was going to do a little investigating. He did get bored sometimes in the library, after all... 

***

“This is my sister, Ellori. She’s… quite shy, but doesn’t mind a good laugh,” the dragonborn explained, sensing that Ancano’s patience, as usual, was limited. 

“You might as well tell him my whole life story as well, huh?” The figure next to the dragonborn stood from her chair. Annoyance radiated from her as she walked out of the room, stealing a jazbay grape as she went past the small alchemy garden in the arch-mage’s quarters. As she got to the door, she turned around, her piercing blue eyes showing themselves to Ancano from under her hood. Ancano’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to take in everything that just happened. He turned to the arch-mage after the stranger left. 

“Sorry about that,” the Arch-Mage apologized, his hand reaching for the alto wine bottle in the middle of the table that he sat at, “my sister… she’s been hard to maintain since I saw her in Falkreath.”

“Hard to maintain?” Ancano felt as if the mage didn’t care about his own sister, given the fact that he just spoke about her as if she were a horse. “What do you mean, exactly? And why is she here in the first place? I’ll have you know-” Ancano reverted back into his old self for a moment, but then stopped himself. He wasn’t a part of the thalmor any longer and had no reason to act like one. The arch-mage saw the guilt wear onto Ancano’s face and felt guilty himself for not telling his advisor his plans. 

“I’m sorry, Ancano,” he muttered, his fingers uncorking the wine bottle, and pouring the wine into a glass in front of him, before handing it to Ancano. “I guess I should’ve told you my plans before running off, huh?” 

Ancano accepted the glass and sipped the wine, knowing that the slight bitter taste would be lurking among his taste buds long after the wine had been drained. “I couldn’t agree with your statement more, arch-mage,” he spat. Ancano felt like he knew nothing all the time, and he was sick of it. He used to be a spy, not some oaf who couldn’t figure something out even if the clues were handed to him on a silver platter. Never had the Thalmor felt so appealing so him. He didn’t have the Thalmor robes any more, but he could steal some if he so wished. 

Ancano’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He turned and found the woman from before: the arch-mage’s sister.

“Ellori?” The arch-mage was curious. His sister was more of the type to dwell away from the place of her troubles, not come back.

“I wanted more jazbay grapes,” she muttered, grabbing more of the fruit from the small garden in the center of the room. Both the arch-mage and Ancano put their hands out in silent protest; jazbay grapes weren’t the easiest potion ingredients to find, and neither of the two wanted to go find more or spend money buying some. Plus, they were also highly sought after these days, as there were more mages seeking the jazbay grapes for their regeneration purposes. 

To put it in simpler terms, it was easy to say that the arch-mage didn’t appreciate the fact that his sister liked the sour taste of those particular grapes. 

“Do you really have to eat those, Ellori?” 

“Yes, brother. They’re the only grapes I like.” Ellori turned to the Alto wine in her brother’s hand. “I don’t know how you people can stand Alto wine. It’s horrendous.” 

Ancano felt confusion and annoyance upon this moment. First of all, how dare that girl insult Alto wine! He almost felt disgusted at the arch-mage’s sister. Soon enough, however, that disgust turned into him being intrigued. He didn’t know much about the girl after all. He only knew her name and the fact that she was the arch-mage’s (who was also the dragonborn) sister. He didn’t even know her appearance, besides her blue eyes. 

Ancano wanted to find out more. A lot more. 

And whenever Ancano wanted something, he got it. 

Except for a heater, of course. The college seemed to be too cold for a heater to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellori's been munching on jazbay grapes, basically.

It was a cool night during summer at the College and Ancano was at the library once again, reading. The chosen book tonight was The Cake and The Diamond, a tale that he had read many times. He had read it enough that he could recite it word from word, and he didn’t know if he was proud for himself or worried about the fact that he was remembering unnecessary things. 

The only reason why he hadn’t picked out the Night Of Tears again was because someone else was reading it. And not just anyone, either. 

It was Ellori. The mysterious figure that he wanted to learn more about. 

Maybe that was why he even bothered reading tonight. He could see her in the opposite corner, with a book in one hand and a sweetroll in the other. He wasn’t able to see her face, however. Her face had been once again masked by her hood, and Ellori showed no intentions of letting it down soon. 

The fact that Urag just gave her the book made him want to learn even more. Urag wasn’t the type to go against his promises- no matter how small they were.

But then again, he never promised, did he?

Ancano berated himself at his thoughts. It sounded like he was defending the sister of the arch-mage, and right now he didn’t want that to happen. All he wanted to know was who she was, what she was like and her intentions, then be gone with her. 

But you don’t want to be gone with her, do you? I know you were transfixed by her eyes earlier. She’s got some nice blues, doesn’t she? 

“Shut up,” Ancano mumbled to himself. This certainly wasn’t the time to be arguing with his inner thoughts. 

Especially when he was on a mission. 

***

It had been two weeks since she came. Ancano still hadn’t found out much about her, apart from another conversation the week before: 

“So, Ancano, how’s it been? I haven’t seen you around much this past week,” The Arch-mage had another Alto wine bottle in his hand. He stood and walked over to Ancano with a glass in the other hand and concern written across his features. “You missed our meeting on Morndas,” he placed the glass in Ancano’s hand, “and you never miss meetings.” 

“I know Arch-mage, but I had some important business to address at that time.” Ancano’s body was still- frigid, even. He silently thanked Auri-El about the fact that the Arch-mage wasn’t aware of Ancano’s recent… pastime. 

“Really? Should I know about this, Ancano?” 

“It’s confidential.” 

“Ah, I see.” The Arch-mage turned and went back to his seat. Ancano sat opposite to him at the small wooden table which overlooked the Arch-mage’s personal garden that was filled with various rare, edible and wonderful potion ingredients. 

The two ended up sitting in a comfortable silence for a while- well, comfortable for the Arch-mage, who was blissfully unaware of Ancano’s internal struggle. The brother merely took sips of wine from another glass which he had poured as he dwelled and thought over Ancano’s words. 

The confidentiality had surprised him, that was for sure. Ancano, ever since the Eye Of Magnus, had been quite open with him; asking for advice and other things, such as long conversations at the tavern not far from the college: The Frozen Hearth. Ancano seemed almost like a lost dog who was grateful to be found and the only way to express that gratefulness was to become good friends with the recently appointed arch-mage. It was fine with him, however, and the two had talked and talked and talked many times, until it was late at night and their voices and throats were sore, with their bellies being warm and full as an added bonus. The Arch-mage had formed an unlikely yet fruitful friendship with Ancano and the Arch-mage wouldn’t trade it for anything. He had suspicions-no, knew- that Ancano felt the same way.

So he was definitely surprised when Ancano didn’t tell him about his ‘important business’. Sure, Ancano deserved privacy- and the Arch-mage respected that, but he couldn’t help but feel curious and concerned. 

He didn’t want Ancano to revert back into his past cold self, after all. His old ways would break any friendly ties the two have; or would have had. 

***

Now, the Arch-mage found himself at another meeting with Ancano. He turned to the elf, preparing to start a discussion about the adept destruction courses when he sees Ancano trembling slightly, as if he saw a ghost. Beads of sweat appear on Ancano’s forehead and the Arch-mage sees Ancano’s adam’s apple bob. Suddenly the elf bends over, clutching what seems to be his heart. 

“Ancano?” The Arch-mage, shocked, moves towards the advisor. “Ancano!” he yells as he shakes the elf’s shoulders. 

No sooner had Ancano clutched his heart had he sat back up, obviously winded from his experience. Ancano seemed to take deep breaths, his chest making exaggerated movements. The golden-haired male was also trembling; whatever happened, it had certainly left him weak. 

“Ancano?” The Arch-mage asked once again, his concern for Ancano outwardly showing. 

“I’m… fine,” Ancano grunted, his breaths eventually becoming normal once more. 

“What… was that?” The Arch-mage was full of questions. His eyebrows were furrowed. He had never seen something like this happen. 

“I… don’t… know…” was all that Ancano replied with. 

Ancano’s thoughts were in a frenzy and he was unable to think of anything else. His mind was already conjuring possibilities as to why- and what he just experienced, as well as how. His out-of-control thoughts eventually led him to the Eye Of Magnus. 

Was it possibly left over magic? Would it kill him? 

Was it even the Eye Of Magnus? 

He was taken out of his thoughts when the distraught Arch-mage spoke. His mind had already seemed to conclude, as he said, “We’ll hit the books. Try to find anything we can, as soon as we can, about what happened.” The Arch-mage nodded at his own words. “We’ll also tell Urag about it- he might know something,” he added as an afterthought. 

Ancano could only nod before weakly leaving the room, his long legs failing him multiple times as he descended down the tower of stairs that led from the Arch-mage’s personal quarters. He was starting to feel exhaustion creeping up on him. Better to sleep now and wonder about what happened after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One! We've finally started (properly).  
> Just to let you know, this story is in its first draft, and will be re-edited and revised after I have finished the first draft. Any corrections and improvements that you can point out are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancano may need some time. The Arch-mage may also need some sleep.

The Arch-mage was sitting in his quarters, perusing some of his own book titles from his small yet elegant library- one that thankfully some of younger students didn’t know about, as they would surely try to convince him to let them use it, as they were scared of Urag-gro Shub and his acerbic antics. His scarred hands rested upon one of his favourite books, the Lusty Argonian Maid, Volume 1 before he shook his head, withdrawing his hand from the dirty book’s leather cover. His eyes instead wandered to some of his other books. Now was not the time to indulge in one of his… pastimes. 

After looking at some other titles, such as The Dragonborn and The Bear Of Markarth, he decided to go to the Arcanaeum to start research on Ancano’s new found… condition, if you could call it that yet. 

As he stepped down his tower’s many stairs, he ran into Ellori. The half-blood looked distraught and all over the place, as if something were troubling her. He also noticed that she had a sweetroll in her left hand.

“Do you have another one of those?” he asked, pointing to the sweetroll in her hand. He then remembered that Urag wouldn’t exactly appreciate him eating in the Arcanaeum (and would probably throw him out for a week). “Wait, nevermind.” 

Ellori lifted one of her white eyebrows but didn’t say anything about it. A few second passed before she spoke. 

“I heard about what happened.” 

“What?” The Arch-mage was in shock, “about what?” He hadn’t told anyone about Ancano’s incident, and he believed whole-heartedly that Ancano wouldn’t tell anyone about it either. Ancano wasn’t the type of person to spout off his current weaknesses- nor past ones, when he thought about it. Ancano didn’t reveal much about himself in general. Especially to someone who was basically a stranger to him. 

“About J’zargo, of course,” the girl explained, her face with a look of concern. Her hood was down for once which surprised the Arch-mage, but he didn’t say anything about it. He then realised that they didn’t say much about anything at all. This recent thought brought a frown to his face. He would think about it later. “His tail getting burnt in Faralda’s class when I wasn’t there. A pity, really. Would be nice to get some…” Her face turned thoughtful for a moment, as if considering her next words, before she continued: “…comedic relief.” 

“Yes, about that.” The Arch-mage was both grateful and hating towards J’zargo at this very moment. Grateful for the fact that J’zargo was the news and not Ancano but hating towards him because J’zargo was the reason for him almost shitting himself in the first place. “J’zargo’s doing better now. It seems that Colette works wonders sometimes when it comes to her restoration paths,” the brother looked down before muttering, “when she’s not nutters, ranting about how restoration should be appreciated and taken more seriously.” 

Ellori, with her better than average ears, still heard her brother’s mutterings. “I kind of agree with Colette though. Restoration’s saved me more times than I can count.” 

Ellori’s words surprised the Arch-mage. “Really Ellori? You’re siding with Colette?” 

“And what if I am? You know I’d be dead without restoration, brother,” Ellori spat out the last word like it was poison- with resignation and an underlying hatred. The brother merely sighed and turned to the Arcanaeum, taking a few steps towards it. He didn’t feel like arguing with his sister at this moment- especially when he had better things to do, things that deserved his time and dedication. 

“Bloody Nords. They’ll never change their ways. Sometimes I really hate that side of me,” Ellori whispered under her breath. She then raised her voice so her brother could hear, “you never see reason, Jorllir!”

Ellori could feel her brother roll his eyes and his scowl as he stalked away from her. The irritated girl moved herself towards the outside of the College- she’d rather be outside at the moment. It wouldn’t do to accidently blow something up now, wouldn’t it? 

***

“Unexpected Afflictions, Volume 1. We’ll start with this and move on if we find nothing,” Ancano placed the thick book on the table, the book creating a loud thud noise as it landed on the wooden surface. The tired Arch-mage picked up the hefty book, grimacing at its weight before placing the borderline-boring book back on the table. The Arch-mage grew more tired at the thought of reading such a long book at this time and found himself wondering how the wooden table in front of him could even support all the heavy books placed on it. His only solution to that was magic. It seemed quite possible to him that magic could solve everything, though he knew that wasn’t true. His naivety for magic had vanished after the Eye Of Magnus incident. He had learnt that magic could be dangerous- even more dangerous than he had previously thought, and his mind had grown more wise to the concept of magic in its entirety, as he had found the new information about the thing that captivated him so dearly. It still captivated him now, however there was more of a grit to it- it felt more real and he had come to terms that nothing was perfect- nothing can solve everything. Ancano, in his manic ways during the Magnus period had taught him that. He had kept that fact close to his heart ever since. 

His thoughts raged in his mind for what seemed like hours before his mind approached the topic of Ellori-the sister that he sometimes felt a large amount of resentment for. The Arch-mage was the younger of the two, and with that carried the burden of ignorance. His mother, who was a full Nord, had been strictly against magic, and Jorllir hadn’t even known that he had a sister until a few years ago when they had unexpectedly met in Elsweyr. The two had hit it off as friends until they knew their ties (which were brought up to them by Ellori’s- their- father, who had visited the older sibling one day). Ever since then, Jorllir had noticed how proficient Ellori was in all arts (which involved the stealing of sweetrolls with a plentiful of illusion magic) that magic had to offer. Jorllir grew envious of his half-sister’s (they had a different mother) triumphs and had studied hours upon hours, day and days, which inevitably led to weeks and months and even years studying magic, only to be left behind in imaginary dust (that he had no doubt that Ellori could conjure if she wanted to) that angered his bones, before leading them into a sorrowful resentment that fueled him today. The only reason why he had bothered to bring his sister here in the first place was to become closer to her- have another chance at being better siblings, and to even have the bare remnants of a family that had been lost to time. 

Jorllir then winced, wishing he had a wine bottle in his hand. He had fled Ellori’s sight earlier, not feeling like another fight. He knew that he would have to make reparations but at this time he felt too weary. The Arch-mage suddenly felt guilty to Ancano for not wanting to help him with Ancano’s unexpected… event. The exhausted man decided to do this anyway- for Ancano, he thought. 

The Arch-mage settled in to his chair a little more, both mentally and physically preparing himself for the long night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little short. 
> 
> Some Ellori and Ancano action coming up soon (hopefully!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellori is witness to an unexpected appearance.

Something wasn’t right. She could feel it. 

At this very moment Ellori was sitting on of the most dangerous bridges in Skyrim. Her legs dangled off the side, hinting at the large drop beneath her. She, luckily, wasn’t afraid of heights- she wouldn’t have gone to the College in the first place if she were. Ellori wasn’t stupid nor danger-prone, unlike a certain brother of hers. 

The snow-elf was twiddling her thumbs as she tried to figure out a problem that had been stewing in her mind since yesterday evening. 

From what she could feel, the magical signatures in the air had changed. The College’s magic used to feel warm; almost homey, but with the undertones of danger to it like with every magical signature. Magic wasn’t something to be played around with, after all. 

Now, however, the magic in and around the great place was slowly becoming darker, more dangerous. It felt as if a cloak was being put over the great architecture, blocking it from the cold Winterhold sun. Ellori didn’t know if it was someone in the college whose magic’s were going darker, or if it was the College itself. She had yet to figure that question out, but from what she knew, it seemed like the College itself was being blinded from the lighter sides of the Arcane. And from what she was feeling, it was certainly not going to get any better soon. In fact, it would most likely get even worse. She even thought of leaving the College for a while till it didn’t seem so sick.

Though Ellori didn’t mind the darker magic’s (in fact, she dabbled in some herself), it was starting to become borderline repulsive. Ellori felt sick in the stomach whenever she was within the College, but on the bridge it was easier. Usually, whenever Ellori felt sick at the college (whether it be homesickness or other things) she would go down to the Frozen Hearth. 

And so Ellori hopped up and walked down to the tavern in mind. On the way there, she passed by a couple of travelers. The travelers spotted her and walked up to her, joy on their various faces. 

“Hello! We’re hear from Dawnstar. We were looking for someone by the name of Jorllir. Do you know him?” 

Ellori frowned but replied. “Yes, I do. He’s at the College over there,” she jabbed a thumb at the College of Winterhold. “May I ask why you need to see him?”

“Important business. We need him back for something.” A small girl said. She looked like a child, but there was something about her. She had a dark magic around her. 

Could she be a vampire? 

“Right…” Ellori chewed the inside of her mouth for a moment. “Just go up there and say you’re on urgent business and that Ellori said you could go up. Faralda will probably let you in if you do. Just be careful though. The bridge is a little slippery.” 

“Thank you! The Night Mother will be pleased.” A jester-looking short man exclaimed. 

“Cicero! Shut up!” The small girl hissed before smiling at Ellori and walking off, two people trailing behind her. 

“Those are some weird people…” Ellori muttered before shrugging and continuing on her way. She was already thinking about the warm inside of the tavern and the cool Black-Briar mead.

***

Ellori opened the door to the tavern, inhaling the different smells of various spices whilst making her way to her favourite spot. The favourite spot was beside Nelacar’s, who was an old-time friend that she had known since before she had been at the college, when Nelacar was still doing his ‘bad’ research. It was always interesting when she helped him with his projects; the Star Of Azura was her personal favourite, as it was quite the mysterious object. She had even been able to keep it and was now stowed away in her trunk at the College for ‘just in case’ reasons. 

However, it seemed like Nelacar wasn’t at the tavern today. He was most likely doing a small errand of some sort. Ellori sighed and sat down, reveling in the lighter magic’s that donned this place. The magic was faint, however, very faint, and Ellori found it hard to detect anything at all. It was quite sad, really. The Nords always doubted magic; feared it, even. The Nords, as a race, were quite superstitious, and at times Ellori wished she weren’t half-Nord. Why couldn’t she be a full snow-elf? At least the better part of her didn’t mind black cats. Nor did they throw salt over their shoulders. Ellori always thought that throwing salt over your shoulder was just a waste. At least she inherited their longevity and other features. Her brother did not, however, and Ellori often thought of what it will be like after Jorllir’s death. More peaceful and less annoying, no doubt. Though her life wouldn’t be as lively- it would most likely take on a more grey and boring shape as her brother’s fun and warm spirit would be gone. The inner debate that Ellori sometimes had over what it would be like after her brother’s death reminded her of a coin- two sides to the same thing. She never told Jorllir about these thoughts, and she never will. 

Ellori shook her head, removing the depressing thoughts from her mind. She ordered her Black-Briar mead, along with three sweetrolls (which she ordered instead of stole for once). Ellori always tensed when a guard asked if someone stole her sweetroll, because for her, it was the other way around. She never had that much money- she never bothered to work (she as too lazy), so she had to satisfy her sweet tooth somehow. 

The sweetroll thief was about to take a bite of the sweet delight when she heard the tavern door open and heavy steps thudding inside. She turned and saw the one person who she never thought she would see at a place like this. 

Ancano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter today; sorry about that.  
> Any comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorllir faces a hard decision.

The Arch-mage paced in his quarters. There were three people in front of him, examining him quietly. 

“Do you know what you’re asking me to do?” Jorllir finally asked, his hands running through his hair. The result of this made him look even more disheveled than before. 

“Yes, listener, we do. But you have to come back- not forever of course, though we certainly wouldn’t mind, but for long enough so you can help solve this problem we currently have.” Babette looked down to her hands, longing showing themselves in her eyes. She had missed Jorllir dearly when he had been gone- he was like an older brother to her. 

“But what about my position here? What am I supposed to do? I run this College, for Talos’ sake!” Jorllir closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before speaking again, this time in a softer tone: “You know I’ve left that life behind me.”

Nazir, the other member, ducked his head. “We know, brother. But we need you to come back this one time. No one else can solve this.” 

“Don’t you know that I have problems here too! I’m dealing with my sister, who’s being an irritating arse, and my advisor, who has an unknown sickness! I can’t go. I just… can’t.” The past listener’s shoulders drooped. “Not right now.” 

Nazir chuckled, despite the situation. “We’re not asking you to pack your bags and leave right now, brother. We were planning to stay here for about a week and a half, actually. About ten days or so?” 

“Do you think you can come then?” Babette asked. 

Jorllir looked to Cicero, who was being unusually quiet. The jester, noticing the Arch-mage looking at him, grinned pathetically before doing a little dance. 

“The Listener remembers Cicero! Cicero and the Listener can be best friends again!” 

Jorllir, at Cicero’s words, grinned without knowing. Cicero always knew how to make things more light-hearted, especially when Jorllir was on a contract with the jovial jester. Cicero used to be a constant in Jorllir’s life- which was something he missed. Nevertheless, the former Listener had to move on with his life. Though it didn’t sound like it, the man had bigger shoes to fill, ones with The Dragonborn marked across it. Jorllir had never bothered to go back to the brotherhood after he had slayed Alduin. He didn’t want his life to be centered around killing anymore, and that was that. The killing part of his life had stopped when he was asked by the Blades to kill Paarthurnax. 

Ever since that moment when Paarthurnax’s large throat had been slit, he had stopped killing. And he had regretted it ever since then. He can still remember what had happened. 

***

“Paarthurnax! Show yourself!” The younger Jorllir was standing at the throat of the world, the sweeping cool winds caressing his face and wiping his hair in all different directions.  
It seemed almost surreal to the Dragonborn, as if it were the ending to a book- or a new chapter. 

This would be the end of a chapter that had been full of action, betrayal and death. Jorllir would see to it that this particular chapter would stand no longer. 

It wasn’t long before the dragon that Jorllir called turned up. Paarthurnax looked as great and mighty as when Jorllir had first seen him, when he was shaking from the cold. Paarthurnax had warmed him and helped him when he needed it most. 

The Dragonborn didn’t want to kill him- but he knew it had to be done. He only hoped that his mentor would understand. Whether he like it or not, Paarthurnax had to be gone. 

The dragon in question saw Jorllir and nodded, obviously knowing why he was summoned here. He gracefully landed- as graceful as a dragon can be, anyway- on the snowy earth of the throat. 

“Dovahkiin,” he greeted, just as eloquently as he had landed a few seconds ago. The great Dovah’s eyes then turned to ones of sadness; the pools of his eyes showing grief with a kind of acceptance not many could harbor- an acceptance that would be his last. 

“I have come to slay you, and rid your presence from this Earth,” the younger male was tormented inside- his moralities insisted that he leave and never even think of ridding Paarthurnax again. His other side, however, reminded him of his promise to Delphine and Esbern. He was never one to break promises, no matter how sacrificing- it seemed to be a weakness in his personality. He was raised by his mother to never break promises, after all. 

His mother was a real people pleaser, that’s for sure.

Paarthurnax nodded, hot air coming from his nose as he breathed out. The great entity then tensed and turned into what could be considered a fighting stance: his tail was high in the air, and he relied on his front legs to keep his equilibrium as he went into an almost pouncing position. His front arms were bent, and Paarthurnax roared, the menacing noise creating a thunder below. It shook the throat, and the Dovahkiin soon knew that he would be in for a tough fight. 

“I’m afraid, Dovahkiin, that I will not go without a fight.” 

And so, the battle had begun on that fateful day- where blood was shed, and triumphs seized. 

***

“I need to think about it. This no easy decision- your guild should know that.” The plagued man’s eyes searched the other three before resting on Nazir’s. 

Nazir and Jorllir had once been friends- even lovers- before the listener had left in a flurry of dust. The former listener didn’t know how Nazir had felt about his utter betrayal- though it most likely wasn’t good. Nazir wasn’t the type to be led by his emotions and heart alone- in fact, he was the opposite. The former Dovahkiin knew that Nazir would most likely have tried to sort him out-find him, wherever he may be. 

And he had, at one point- though Nazir probably didn’t know. It was a major coincidence that the Arch-mage wasn’t spotted when Nazir had walked into the Bee and Barb on that day. It would’ve been even worse if he had, considering the fact that the listener had been indulging rather heavily in his drink. 

“We know this, Listener. Please, do think about it. Consider everything. We’ll be waiting.” The Arch-mage was thrown back into reality with these words. He tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth to do so, he found that the trio were already gone. The man huffed in annoyance. He’d look for them later after he had thought about their proposition. It was quite tempting to him, no matter how much killing dissuaded him. 

He might just go and consult with Ancano about this after the advisor was feeling a little better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancano finds out about Ellori's *small* drinking problem.

Ancano’s golden hair looked disheveled from the cool winds outside as he stepped inside the Frozen Hearth. His eyes were red; a clear sign he hadn’t slept- or couldn’t. Ellori’s white brows furrowed and her face, without her knowledge, took one of concern and intrigue. 

The golden-elf’s tired eyes swept lazily over the Frozen Hearth as if searching for someone. His glance landed on Ellori and his eyes seemed to soften, the yellow-ish hues dimmed in the same-colored light of the tavern. The obviously exhausted advisor stalked over to the snow-elf, the black and navy robes that he donned flittering around him, before he sat gracefully in Nelacar’s usual seat. Ancano was close enough for Ellori to feel his body heat, and to her surprise, she didn’t mind. She barely knew anything about the man and was in no place to make assumptions and judgements about his character- even if she had heard stories from Faralda, Onmund, Brelyna and J’zargo. She would rather listen to the story from the person who was the main character in it. 

As Ancano sat there, albeit awkwardly, Ellori’s mind raced as she took a large swig from her mead. What was Ancano doing here? And since when did he twiddle his thumbs?

Ellori knew that Ancano had been watching her over the past few weeks- she even saw him with his eyes on her once, when she was in the library, reading the Night Of Tears. He had noticed and looked away with a small blush on his face- one that he probably thought she didn’t notice. 

But she did. 

The two sat there for a small while. When Ancano did speak, however, all Ellori could notice was the fact that Ancano’s voice was groggy and gruff as if he had just awoken. It made her wonder if the elf got sleep at all. 

“Ellori.”

All he said was her name- and yet she felt as if it was a great achievement, something to be celebrated with various desserts and wines- well, in her case, mead. 

“Yes?” was all she could respond with as she took a bite out of one of the three sweetrolls that she had bought. The quantity of the sugary substance was most likely too much to be healthy but Ellori couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Are you free tomorrow evening?” 

“What!?” The sweetroll almost left Ellori’s mouth. Since when was the elf this forthcoming? But then again, she didn’t know him. 

“I said, are you free tomorrow-”

“Yes, I heard what you said.” Ellori frowned, but upon seeing Ancano’s slightly hurt and sorrowful expression on his face she started again, though this time with a softer and overall nicer tone: “I heard what you said, Ancano. I was just surprised, that’s all. You haven’t even held a single conversation with me, et alone ask if I was free for an evening. Despite this, however, I will say yes to your offer.” Ellori surprised herself with her own agreement. 

Ancano genuinely smiled, which Ellori would soon learn to be a rare sight. 

“Thank you,” was all he comforted her with, before getting up silently and leaving the tavern, which in turn also left Ellori with all of her unanswered questions. 

***

“I’m surprised you came.” 

“Yes, well… I’m not usually the one to turn down the offer of free drink, and possibly food.” Ellori stood awkwardly next to the table. They were once again at the Frozen Hearth, though this time they were seated in a more private setting. Ellori could see Nelacar from across the tavern but he didn’t notice her. 

Ellori didn’t know what to expect. Ancano was, to put it simply, an enigma- one that would take her a while to figure out. He was like one of those small puzzle cubes that she had seen in Elsweyr. She remembered when Jorllir attempted to solve one, though he never did. He even had the whole day. Ellori also remembered Jorllir’s shocked face when the store vendor did the cube seamlessly in about a minute. The dropped jaw was something that she would never get out of her mind- it was just so funny to her. 

The times and memories that Jorllir and her had spent in Elsweyr all seemed to have a warm, sandy coloured haze over them, as if they weren’t real. It was so long ago when both hadn’t near the responsibilities they had now. The two siblings were allowed to be carefree with their lives and enjoy the world and all it stood for- peace, prosperity. But now the world seemed darker to them both. It was not so innocent for them anymore. 

Ellori’s thoughts then turned to Ancano. The high elf had left a letter in her room the previous night with all the details of what would be their ‘meeting’. It was a rather short note, however it provided enough information for Ellori. 

The note had read:

***

Dear Ellori, 

I would have told you the details of our arrangement in person at the Frozen Hearth, but with the way you looked at the time, and the tiredness I felt, I instead decided to indulge you with the information through a letter and leave you be for a little longer. 

I mean no offense, of course, to your appearance; you look good no matter sad or tired you look. Please do not take this as a compliment- I was merely stating the truth. 

Now into the details, as I don’t want to waste any more of your precious time. 

I suggest that we hold out time in the Frozen Hearth. It is one of the only warm places in this freezing area, and also has drinks, which I will presume you will want- given the fact that you were borderline binge-drinking when I saw you before. 

Yes, I saw those bottles. It was hard not to. 

I believe that we should discuss many things, such as hobbies, people and your upcoming apprenticeship. 

…You knew about the apprenticeship, didn’t you? You’ll be studying expert level conjuration and restoration, as I’ve heard that you hadn’t mastered those yet. I have heard of your other accomplishments, however, and I am pleased to know that you are competent. Not many can create a cold fireball. 

This is why you’ll be mainly apprenticing under me- at least, you will give reports of your progress to me. I will explain why this is in further detail when we meet. 

I would also like to propose something to you, but we will also discuss this when we meet. 

Yours, 

Ancano. 

***

“I’m sure you don’t turn down offers of drink,” Ancano remarked, his face splitting into a half-smile. He then sobered a little, gesturing to the seat in front of him. “Please, take a seat.” 

Ellori raised an eyebrow at Ancano’s words but didn’t say anything. She had heard from J’zargo and Brelyna that Ancano hadn’t been the nicest person around before the Eye (of which she still needed to garner details about), but was trying to improve his ways, including his manners. She even heard rumors that her brother was privately tutoring the advisor. She almost broke into a grin and laughed when the thought of her brother teaching Ancano how to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ when he barely used them himself crossed her mind. 

As Ellori sat down, she prepared herself. This may be a hard ‘meeting’ to get through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorllir's flashback caused by seeing his past not long ago.

*Flashback*

They danced around each-other like butterflies, though with force and power radiating from both their souls. The Dragonborn wore a scowl, his favourite sword in one hand and an ebony dagger in the other. No blood had been shed as of yet, but both knew it would only be a matter of time before the dark red liquid would be spilled. 

It was the Dragonborn, naturally, that jumped first. 

Jorllir had raised his sword, clenching it till his knuckles were white. As he lunged at Paarthurnax, the sword seemed to glint- it was enchanted. Paarthurnax had noticed this and had remained as far as he could from the enchanted sword as he could for the whole fight. 

Paarthurnax breathed in as the two went around in circles, until his deep ancient tongue bellowed: “Yol Toor Shul!” Fire blazed from his mouth and was directed to the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn shouted “Feim!”, allowing him to become ethereal and fully resistant to Paarthurnax’s attacks. 

This went on for a small while, the two of them dancing. One of them lunging while the other dodging. It seemed like an endless cycle, but both knew that one would eventually grow weary and take a fault- pausing for that one extra second which may or may not cost them their life. 

It was only when Paarthurnax took to the air did the Dragonborn have a chance.  
“Surrender.” The Dragonborn had his enchanted sword at the wise dragon’s neck, waiting for him to speak. 

“Ah, but to do that, Dovahkiin, would be unworthy,” Paarthurnax grumbled, his wounds making him heavily uncomfortable. The Dovahkiin had used Dragonrend while he was in the air. Unluckily, Paarthurnax had hit his head on a sharp stone at the top of the throat, and thus all his thoughts turned to confusion. It didn’t take long for the Dragonborn to find out this- and then the young man used it to his advantage, swinging his sword at Paarthurnax with a frenzied finesse that not many people could harbor. 

And so, this is what lead to seal Paarthurnax’s fate- a rock that he had carefully sat upon many times while overlooking the world. It almost seemed ironic. 

“Very well then, Paarthurnax,” the Dragonborn said, resigned. His arms felt heavy as he lifted his enchanted blade. The mighty dragon’s eyes closed, accepting his fate. 

It was his time.

The blade swung with a magnitude of force, and the dragon took breaths no more. 

***

“Delphine! Esbern!” The Dragonborn roared as he entered Sky Haven Temple. Delphine looked up from a table and greeted Jorllir. 

“You’ve slayed the beast, I hope?” there was hope in Delphine’s eyes. Jorllir found it sickening.

“Yes, I have.” Jorllir hung his head in mourning. Paarthurnax was a wise mentor, and he felt angry towards Delphine and Esbern. Angry towards his mother too, for making his ways and traits so ingrained in him that he had to conduct the deed. 

But then again, no one ever said that he couldn’t kill the Blades…

A new idea formed in his head briefly while Delphine went to garb Esbern, shouting that there needed to be a celebration. This idea would most likely give him the relief that he needed from Paarthurnax’s death. It was a way to defend the dragon’s honor, even in death. 

Delphine and Esbern were at Alduin’s wall. The Dragonborn took advantage of this and made his way towards it, his footsteps muffled by an enchantment on his furry boots. He unsheathed his dagger and conjured up a simple flame spell; he wasn’t that good at magic. It wasn’t long before he saw the two conversing with each other. 

“He’s finally done it Esbern. And now you’re telling me that he shouldn’t have?” Jorllir heard Delphine say. 

“You don’t understand, Delphine. Jorllir liked Paarthurnax, and we just ripped away one of the things that mattered to him. Are you that stupid? We’re dealing with the Dragonborn here- do I need to remind you?” Esbern seemed angry. He was, after all, the wiser of the two, with a thicker line between his versions of good and evil- he knew when something wasn’t right, unlike Delphine. The Dragonborn snuck up behind the two that were staring at Alduin’s wall before quickly plunging his dagger into Delphine’s neck. 

“You evil woman,” whispered Jorllir into Delphine’s ear as she fell to the ground. Esbern had turned to him with an impassive face, obviously judging his movements and emotions. 

“I understand how you feel,” the old man said, albeit with a small shake in his otherwise monotone voice, “just so you know, I’m on-”

The elder never got to finish as he was pelted with fire. Esbern screamed, flinging himself on the ground. He looked like he was in pure agony while Jorllir watched, maintaining the fire in one hand. He eventually dropped the dagger and conjured another flame in the other hand, joining the two together to create a more powerful spell. 

Esbern seemed to melt as he writhed in unimaginable pain. It wasn’t long before Esbern’s screams turned quiet, and the Dragonborn stopped his flame. Jorllir looked at the two bodies and went to leave, taking his ebony dagger along the way. 

There was no way that he would ever come back; there was no point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter's a little short. The next chapter should be interesting, however.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancano's ways of making friends seems a bit odd.

“I wish to discuss our friendship,” Ancano said as Ellori sat down at their private setting, “or rather lack thereof,” he added as an afterthought. 

Ancano had been waiting for this day for about a week to two now. He had wanted to talk to Ellori since the start of her stay at the College, but never seemed to find the nerve nor the right time to. Eventually he thought that he might as well do it now before he wouldn’t be able to. 

Ancano felt drawn to Ellori though he didn’t know why. He had seen her face now; it was a pale white with a couple of pale freckles across her nose, making her blue eyes stand out even more. Those blue eyes of hers intrigued him, drew him closer to the definitive snow-elf. He was going to find out more.  
Ellori felt uncomfortable in her seat suddenly. Ancano had implied a friendship (or at least something like it) in the letter, but she never thought he would bring it up so bluntly. Maybe after a couple of drinks and a sweetroll or two, but certainly not when they were both completely sober. The bluntness might just be a high elf thing.

“Alright then,” was all that the part snow-elf could reply with, “what do you propose?” 

The half-blood then frowned. Ellori was starting to believe that the golden-haired elf in front of her didn’t cover the topic of friendships and how to make them in his private lessons with her brother. From what she knew, friendships were formed over time (though sometimes the people connected within an instant) and not- certainly not proposed over a meeting. Ellori would honestly not be surprised at all if the high elf in question pulled out a form- a contract- or even just a simple friendship agreement which needed her signature out from somewhere random. 

Perhaps he’ll pull it out of one of those heavy black shoes that he always wears...? 

…Ellori was going to have to bring up the topic of friendships with her brother.  
“I propose a friendship where we both help each-other out.” Ancano’s spotted Ellori’s new-found and sudden grimace at his words, while she took a long gulp of her Black-Briar mead that he bought for her. “What is it?”

Ellori, understanding what Ancano meant, put down her bottle and sighed. “This is not how normal people do things, Ancano. Though I do have to say that you are definitely not normal,” The snow-elf took another swig of her mead. She then saw Ancano’s expression, which mixed between confusion and hurt. “In a good way, of course,” she cleared up as she suddenly got from the table, heading to the bar (most likely to get more mead). 

Ancano thought that the elf was going to leave the Frozen Hearth before she walked back calmly, holding three sweetrolls in one hand (which was an incredible yet weird feat, the high elf had to admit). 

“Two for me, one for you,” she muttered in a sing-song voice as she sat back down, giving Ancano one of the sweetrolls. Ancano hesitantly took a bite, self-consciously checking for possible poisons in the sweet delight first. 

You can never be too careful, he thought bitterly. It was one of the things that the thalmor had taught him early-on when he had enrolled. He was pleased to say that those words had saved his life countless times. 

“What was this for?” He finally asked as he put the sweetroll on the wooden table.

“Eh,” Ellori shrugged, “it was mainly because you looked so sour.” Ellori noticed Ancano’s wary gaze. She looked down at one of her sweetrolls before sighing. “Yes, I know that my moods change a lot. It’s a side effect of my magic-” 

“Thank you.” 

Ellori’s head snapped up. Ancano’s face was red and he looked like he had blurted his last sentence. His eyes widened before he ran out of the tavern. 

“What the!?” Ellori dashed forward with her sweetrolls, not noticing the onlookers in the tavern. She reached the door and bolted out of it, the freezing winds coming to meet her. Ellori took a few steps outward, looking left and right for the high-elf but there was no Ancano in sight. She once again looked at her sweetrolls, a defeated look set upon her face. 

“I never got to tell you about how friendships really work,” she whispered into the cold. Her icy-white hair fluttered around her in the breeze. She looked around hopefully once more before going back into the Frozen Hearth. She would look for Ancano again when he was calmer. 

Wouldn’t he be cold? she then thought worriedly. He wouldn’t go back to the College. He would think that I would go back there, looking for him. No, he would definitely go into the snow. 

“Oh, fuck it.” Ellori gritted her teeth, preparing to enter the cold and snow. I’m going to find him now whether he likes it not. 

***

His body spasmed as he tried to deal with the pain. The burning feeling made him feel there were continuous contraction-like occurrences wracking his body. 

What was happening to him? But more importantly, why was it happening to him? What did he do this time? 

The high-elf was currently in a small cave off Winterhold. After he had ran from Ellori, his body had started jerking and spasming uncontrollably- like when he was in the Arch-mage’s quarters that time, only worse. 

Ellori. Was she the reason for this? Was the snow-elf that recently plagued his dreams the cause for this pain? 

He surely hoped not. 

Ellori was, to him, someone he could trust, someone he could be friends with- maybe even more. 

Yet she was a complete stranger, and he didn’t know a thing about her. 

What was her favourite colour? Her favourite book? Animal? Spell? Did she like having Jorllir as her brother? How powerful was she really? 

Ancano didn’t know what to think- to feel about her. Ever since he saw her reading the Night Of Tears, he had felt something towards her, an unmistakable attraction. She was like a magnet to him, pulling him closer and he couldn’t avoid it. The magnetic pull only got stronger as the days passed of which he knew nothing of the quiet snow-elf. 

Was it the way she caressed each page, as if it were her own creation? He always admired people who cared for books, but he never thought the admiration would go this far as for him to feel a likeness towards her. It had to have been something else, not the books, unless…?

No. He pushed the forbidden thoughts from his mind. Not today. And certainly not when he was trying to figure a mystery out. 

The high-elf then gasped and closed his eyes as a burst of pain hit him all over. He tried to ignore the pain that was hitting him in waves. It was hard, but he managed to keep his mind on other things, such as a certain snow-elf that he had the pleasure of acquainting.

Little did he know that that certain snow-elf had just found him in the cave as his body began to shut down. 

“Ancano!” was all he heard before he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorllir surprises.

“Is he all right?”

“Yes, Ellori.”

“…are you sure?”

“Yes! Now, if you would so kindly get out so I can make him better that would be just lovely.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get out.” 

Ellori reluctantly sulked out of Ancano’s room, feeling restless after only taking one step out. If she had to be honest, she would say that Colette, at the moment, annoyed her. All Ellori wanted to do was make sure Ancano was alright- there was no harm in that. 

When Ellori had found Ancano in the cave, he had been shaking. 

“Ancano!” Ellori rushed to the golden elf. It was freezing and her hands were trembling. Her nose was also tinted red, which she could see if she looked down. 

The half-blood quickly noticed Ancano’s shaking. His veins were also glowing blue as she sat next to him, wondering what to do frantically. Could she heal him? Would restoration work?  
Something must have happened to him in the past. From what Ellori could gather, this… glowing and shaking was obviously caused by magic. She also hadn’t seen anyone around while looking for the poor elf, so she didn’t think that he was hit by a rogue- or possibly not- spell. 

“I’ll have to carry him back,” Ellori whispered to herself. It was too dangerous to use magic to heal a magical… episode or illness. 

…But maybe she could levitate him? She didn’t want to carry him herself. But then again, magic would still seep into his veins. 

But what about a fire atronach? She could tell it to dumb down the fire, and Ancano would be safe. It was a smaller risk than levitation, and she would take it. Conjuring the atronach, she got Ancano into its arms and they got back to the College; albeit a bit slowly as she didn’t want Ancano to possibly fall. 

When she now thought of it, had Ancano been cursed before in his life? Maybe he had run into some hagravens at one point and they did something to him…? Or maybe it was a vampire with their blood magic, or just a powerful mage on a battlefield. 

Ellori didn’t even notice that her feet had taken her to the Arcanaeum until she collided with the wall, muttering a small ‘ouch’ underneath her breath. She looked up and found the spiral of steps leading to said Arcanaeum, and she wondered if Urag would know anything about magical afflictions. 

***

“Urag?”

“Yes, Ellori?” 

Ellori hesitated. Was it likely that Urag would even know anything about Ancano’s mysterious state? She pondered over this, forgetting that Urag was still right there.

As Ellori entertained herself briefly with her thoughts, Urag grew more irritated, annoyed, frustrated and overall, moodier at the snow-elf standing before him. How dare she disturb his presence without a proper explanation! 

“Ellori!” The orc thundered suddenly. He briefly thought if he got angry too quickly, but then couldn’t find it in himself to care. Besides, he thought, people don’t bother me as much if I’m as lovely as my piss.

“Ancano’s Sweetrolls!” Ellori exclaimed out of nowhere. Urag’s bushy eyebrows shot up in confusion and thinly-veiled amusement. Ellori quickly realised what she had just said and turned red from embarrassment. “Sorry about that.”

Urag rolled his eyes. “You were going to ask me something before. What was it?”

“Oh! That’s right, thanks for making me remember. I wanted to ask if you knew anything about Ancano.”

“What about him?” 

“Uh- the illness that he has.”

Urag looked up, surprised. He hadn’t known about Ancano’s… illness? Had he always had one? He did, however, see that Ancano and the Arch-mage scanning through the Unexpected Afflictions Volumes. Which meant that he only now gained the illness…

Maybe, he thought, I’ll get the snow-elf in front of me to deliver the Night Of Tears to our dear advisor. Get his mind off things…

“Explain his symptoms,” Urag said, “If he has any?” 

“He does,” Ellori nodded in confirmation, “he was shaking. A lot. His veins were also glowing a strong blue when I found him. 

“I’ve also noticed that he looks more tired than usual. It’s like he hasn’t slept.” Ellori’s face turned more somber as she added, “I’m worried about him, Urag. I don’t know why, but I am.”

Urag contemplated. It was highly likely that the Eye Of Magnus had something to do with this.  
“Ancano may be experiencing the after and or the side effects of the Eye Of Magnus, considering his heavy involvement with the magical artifact. But If I’m right, then there must be something to trigger what’s happening to him. He seemed fine ever since the whole… incident, so why is he like this now? There’s only one reason for it.”

“What could be the trigger- or triggers? There could be numerous,” Ellori wondered. 

Urag nodded. “I don’t know what the trigger could be. Maybe it’s you, perhaps?” The orc’s eyes bored into Ellori’s, searching, and scanning for answers in both pupils. Ellori’s eyes only reflected concern and sorrow. No answers in sight. 

“You really think it’s me?” Ellori felt tortured. She wouldn’t want to be the means of someone else’s pain. At least in this way… she thought, remembering of the one time that Jorllir and her were in Elsweyr… 

“Take me to him,” Urag suddenly announced, and all thoughts of Elsweyr left Ellori’s mind. Ellori was surprised but didn’t show it as she simply nodded and started walking to Ancano with the librarian behind her. 

***

“He’s still cold, but he’s more stable than before,” Colette informed the two when they stepped inside Ancano’s room. 

“That’s go-”

“Thank the divines for that one.” An unknown voice interrupted. Urag, Colette and Ellori turned around to find Jorllir at the doorway. “There’s something I have to tell you all.” The Arch-mage took a deep breath, holding it before releasing- a clear sign of nervousness. Ellori wondered why. 

Jorllir then continued. “I’m leaving for a week,” he said in a soft tone, “and I don’t know when I’ll get back.” All Jorllir received were shocked faces mixed with confusion. Even Ancano frowned then grunted in his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellori confronts her brother.

“You’re going with them, aren’t you?” 

“With whom?”

“The dark brotherhood. I’m not stupid.” 

The Arch-mage looked at Ellori in disbelief- how did she know? 

Ellori, seeing her brother’s reaction, decided to clear things up a bit. “I saw the three of them when they were walking around Winterhold, looking a little lost. They asked for directions, basically. Then one of them- he looked like a jester- said that ‘The Night Mother will be pleased’ or something along those lines. I’ve done my research, brother. I know about Sithis and the Black Hand. Why didn’t you tell me of your involvement with an assassin organization? Why, Jorllir! You never tell me anything!” Ellori’s voice had gotten louder and more demanding with each word until she was shouting at him. Jorllir felt stung by her words, even more so by the fact that they were the truth. He hadn’t told her much about his past, and what he did tell her, the Dark Brotherhood certainly was not a part of it. He had feared her reaction then, and he feared her reaction now. 

“I’m sorry Ellori, but I-”

“But you what? I’ll say it again, Jorllir. You never tell my anything! You know that, right? Oh wait, of course you do. You know everything that goes on in this damned place, don’t you? Considering you’re the Arch-mage, the so-called head of this establishment. I, in fact, believe that you’re unworthy of such a title. All you do is sit on your arse all day and drink shitty wine-”

“You know nothing!” 

“Because you never tell me anything!” 

“Do you even know why?” 

“How am I supposed to know why? Well go on, why do you then?”

“Because I’m trying to protect you!” 

Ellori wasn’t fazed- instead, she only got angrier. “From what?” she seethed. 

“From Ancano!” 

“What?” 

“You heard what I said.” The Arch-mage turned and stomped away, growling. Ellori followed him. 

“What do you mean, protect me from Ancano?” It seemed that the two were now outside. Jorllir sighed, the anger subsiding from him as the cold winds met his face. 

“Walk with me,” he said, “I’ll tell you everything.” The wine-drinker felt defeated. He knew that he couldn’t keep his secrets and past from Ellori any longer. 

***

“What’s going on?” Ancano woke, instantly demanding. Colette gave a start when she noticed. 

“Ancano, you’re awake. Good.” Colette went to his side, checking him over with one hand glowing. “And you seem fine now. Also good.” 

“What’s going on?” Ancano demanded again. He had heard everything in his… sleep? He didn’t know what to call it. A coma, perhaps? 

“What do you mean what’s going on?” 

“I mean, what’s going on with the Arch-mage? I heard what he said.” Ancano was curious- since when did the Arch-mage decide to take a leave? Especially for an unknown period of time?

“About him leaving? You really heard that? I need to add that to my…” Colette trailed off, forgetting what was being asked for a moment.  
“Why is he leaving?” 

“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask him, but not right now- he’s having a quarrel with his sister at the moment. Maybe ask later when he’s available.” Colette then seemed to remember something. “Since you are fine now, I’ll be taking my leave. Goodbye, Ancano,” she said as she quickly packed her things before leaving, shutting the wooden door behind her. 

When Colette left, Ancano put his head in his hands. The Arch-mage seemed to tell him nothing. Maybe he should start donning those Thalmor robes once again…

No. The elf shook his head. He wouldn’t go back to his old ways. They were called ‘old ways’ for a reason. He wouldn’t go back. No matter how tempting it seemed sometimes, he couldn’t. 

Maybe I should start planning for Ellori’s apprenticeship... he suddenly thought. It seemed like the perfect distraction to keep his mind off the Thalmor, and the Arch-mage’s soon departure. He went to his archaic desk in the corner of the room and got a bundle of papers from a drawer. 

Might as well do it now. 

And so Ancano got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter- sorry about that. 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be out soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorllir leaves.

You never told me this before, brother. Why?” Jorllir shuffled in his seat. He hadn’t ever told his life story before- not even to Nazir, who was romantically with him for some time in the Dark Brotherhood. It made sense to Jorllir though, to tell a family member who hadn’t known first- in this case, Ellori, as she was the closest to him. Ancano was second unfortunately, but soon he would also most likely know the story of Jorllir. He might not even be the one to tell it, but that was unlikely, given the fact that Ellori was downright respectful when it came to things like this, and wouldn’t tell anyone without his permission his darkest secrets and tales. Jorllir was quite happy to have a sister like her.

Jorllir then struck up the confidence and honestly said, “in a way, it was to protect you. But when I realised that you didn’t need protecting, it was too late.” The man hung his head low as he prepared for what may likely be a verbal onslaught. He was lucky, however, when Ellori simply asked something, instead of yelling at him. It was another reason why he was happy to have a sister like her.

“Then how come you’re trying to protect me from Ancano if I don’t need protecting? Why repeat what was once a mistake?” Ellori was visibly confused, and a little angry. Jorllir was shocked at her words. _Why repeat what was once a mistake?_

To be honest, he didn’t know. Maybe it was brotherly protection? It was quite possibly an instinct to protect his family, given the fact that he had dragon blood in him. He would have to look up sometime if dragons were naturally protective. Given what he had seen in his years, he guessed they were.

Jorllir then suddenly felt a tug within him, and he remembered. It was magic. Magic was the reason. He had felt the magic of the College grow darker and darker recently and was quite concerned. He was sure that Ellori felt it too.

He was also quite sure that this meant something. The College was growing darker, and it was quite familiar, if he was completely honest. It reminded him of the Eye Of Magnus, which brought him to believe one thing: the Eye Of Magnus was returning. This small realization widened his perspective of something else- the College didn’t want him there.

It was hard to explain it, but he felt as if the magic of the College was telling him to leave. Get out while he still can. And if he didn’t, then he would most likely die. The magic made sure to tell him that.

And so he then said, “because something’s happening, Ellori. I fear that history will be repeated.”

“History? What history?”

Jorllir glanced around the tavern before answering, “the Eye Of Magnus, you fool. Something’s wrong with Ancano, and our only link is the Eye Of Magnus. And also… don’t you feel it, Ellori? The magical shift of the College? Something is going to happen soon, and I don’t like it.” Of course he wouldn’t like it. He would have to leave and most likely leave Ellori and everyone else here to deal with it. They could get _killed._ It was not a welcoming though in the least, and it certainly didn’t do anything to help calm Jorllir. Knowing that people he cared for would be in danger while he wouldn’t be able to do anything was always one of his greatest fears, even during his younger dragonborn ones- those years where he was reckless and made irreversible choices.

_Paarthurnax._

Jorllir shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Don’t think about the past._

“Then why are you leaving us?” Ellori took Jorllir out of his little world. He couldn’t tell her, there was no doubt about it. He couldn’t tell her about the magic telling him to leave. He instead opted for a half truth: “Because, Ellori, I can sense that this isn’t my fight. I have a choice this time. My choice is to go.” He lowered his head, knowing definitely what would come next. Another rift, another tear in the family.

He was right when Ellori raised her voice. “You’re a coward. A slimy coward. A cow is bloody braver than you. Talos be damned, I don’t care if you’re the dragonborn and the Arch-mage and the Listener or whatever you are. You’re a cowardly bastard, and a horrible brother.” She spat these words with bitterness and disgust, before standing from her seat and leaving- no, fleeing the tavern, her mage’s robes flailing behind her. The Dragonborn merely sighed with resignation.

“I’ve been led to choices my whole life. I’ve never gotten to choose myself; people did it for me, whether I liked it or not. If you were in my place, you would have done the same, sister. You would’ve gotten away from this darkened place when you had the choice- when you could. Unfortunately for you, sister, you don’t have a choice this time ‘round. I have no doubts that the Eye Of Magnus will return. And when it does, you will deal with the problems that are hurdled your way, for this is not my battle to fight. The magic of the College tells me so. It tells me to leave, or die at its hands-

“When I think about it, I suppose I don’t have a choice, but I believe a choice had already presented itself- the Dark Brotherhood. I took that choice into my hands as if I would die if I didn’t, which could’ve been true. Most likely not, as I can do simply fine on my own, but that’s not the point here.

“I can only hope, sister, that the magic of the College doesn’t do the same to you when you take the reins.

“I shall not interfere with you journey as best as I possibly can. I will soon say goodbye to you, dear sister, and you shall not see me again.”


End file.
